


I Want You

by JeannieXCBronze



Series: BFW Graduation AU [1]
Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, But Don't Be Rude, Dildos, F/F, Feel How You Want, Female Characters, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, New Writer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Smut, Strap-Ons, Time Travelling Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, concrit appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't known what to do next.</p><p>"Act like you want me," announced Shelby, sultrily. She turns to Cyd sharply.</p><p>Pushing Cyd up against the wall, she devours her jaw, her cheeks, her neck.</p><p>Graduation couldn't have come soon enough.</p><p>ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want You, Cyd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and in this fandom. Please, be nice, but feel how you want about this story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jeannie

"Just tell me you love me!" Cyd and Shelby heard Naldo shout. They had thought they could be alone.

She hadn't known what to do next.

"Act like you want me," announced Shelby, sultrily. She turns to Cyd sharply.

Pushing Cyd up against the wall, she devours her jaw, her cheeks, her neck.

Graduation couldn't have come soon enough.

"Sh- Shelbs- " Cyd cut herself off with a long, audible moan. Shelby was teasing her, making the tension in her loins almost palpable. She's gonna kill me! Cyd thought, annoyed by her lover. 

Just then, Shelby hoists Cyd up; Cyd wrapping legs around her waist, putting nimble arms on her broad, curving shoulders. Shelby presses their foreheads together, completely lost in Cyd's scent. She pulls Cyd by her waist, and drops Cyd's face to her own lips.

They deepen the kiss, tongues twining together. They can't even tell which mouth they're in, with the stupor they're in. Cyd curls her arms up to grab Shelby's neck. They can't take it anymore. Cyd is still backed up against the wall, with Shelby holding her up.

Shelby carries Cyd, albeit haphazardly, over to their bed. (They had started sharing Shelby's over a year ago, after Shelby asked Cyd to move in. Their parents didn't know they were together, of course) Usually just a sanctuary for kissing and cuddling, now it was meant for them to do what they couldn't normally do in the house; Shelby would make Cyd scream, and cry out her name, on her bed, not in some bathroom, or any other place they would have to be in. 

Shelby could make it slow, unhurried. Her parents were on a business trip, leaving about an hour after graduation. She could barely keep her hands off of Cyd.

Now they were roaming, roaming, all over her thighs, her curved rump, until settling upon her breasts. Their shirts and bras had come off in the steamy makeout session. Tweaking Cyd's nipples, they quickly pebbled and hardened under Shelby's quick fingers. She listened, closely, to Cyd. She was close. Her breathing hitched about every third breath; her hands clenched slightly on Shelby's firm shoulders.

"Sh- Shelby!" Cyd was euphoric. Hitting her high was the best drug, the most pleasing and thoughtful thing Shelby could ever give her. Loving caresses on her breasts had long stopped, as they had become very sensitive underneath Shelby's firm ministrations. Cyd reached towards Shelby's jeans, but hands swatted hers away.

"No. Not yet. You get to be my princess tonight," Shelby whispered, hot as hell.

Shelby, instead, reached to their dresser, drawing out her purple strap-on. Cyd moaned at the sight, knowing what was to come. Shelby pressed themselves together on the bed, drawing Cyd's jeans off. 

"Ooh, you wore the lacy ones," said Shelby, referencing her favorite show. To be fair, Cyd did wear her lacy apparel(another reference, dear God, terrible), the rich, blue ones.

Passion overwhelming Cyd, taking her own apparel off, letting Shelby press into her.

Shelby let her stretch around the strap-on, moving calculated, careful. She pressed her thumb against Cyd's clit, making love to her in the best way she knew how. Sweet, loving Cyd, pliant and warm in her arms, writhing and moaning under her, begging for release. Shelby pressed into Cyd one last time, the dildo massaging her clit. They release as one, and all is right- at least, Cyd hopes that it's right.

And it is. It truly is.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Cyd exclaims, breathy and soft.

"Not yet, Cyd. Sit up," commands Shelby, serious as hell. She reaches in her pocket, her pants at her ankles. This is why she couldn't let Cyd undress her.

"Hmmm..." Cyd moans as she sits up.

Shelby is kneeling in front of the bed. Cyd knows exactly what was happening.

"Cyd... Will you marry me?"

She leaps into her lover, best friend, and time travelling companion, and screams.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Shelbs!" Shelby slips the ring on her finger, the moment picturesque.

The lovemaking that follows is the sweetest.


	2. I Want You, Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to cash in on that promise, Barry."
> 
> "Oh?" Barry walks over, trying to be as seductive as he can be. Works pretty well.
> 
> "What do you want, Naldo?"
> 
> He doesn't give him time to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't think I would be writing this today, so...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jeannie

They watch Shelby carry Cyd into the house; they know it's the perfect cover.

They both talk for awhile, taking in graduation and laughing about what Cyd and Shelby are doing at the moment.

Naldo has had enough of talking. So has Barry.

"I'd like to cash in on that promise, Barry."

"Oh?" Barry walks over, trying to be as seductive as he can be. Works pretty well.

"What do you want, Naldo?"

He doesn't give him time to answer. He is all over Naldo. Grabs him by the waist; hands travel down to cup Barry's ass. His hands are firm above Naldo's hips, keeping him stable while they kiss deeply, tongues twining together in Barry's mouth; fighting for dominance.

Naldo breaks the kiss first; unbuttons Barry's shirt, mouths at his nipples, hands tangled in his own hair. Barry cards fingers through it, marvelling at how soft and pliant the dark hair is in his hands. He still marvels at how good Naldo is at this. They've done this and other stuff, but it was going to become something more. Much more.

Naldo knows when to stop; listens for that one deep, shuddering purr low in Barry's throat that signals when to stop. Barry draws him back up, kisses him again. They walk haphazardly to the bed they brought in the corner, stripping along the way. Barry clambers atop Naldo, licks his way down the body he knows so well. He insinuates himself atop Naldo's aching cock, swirling his tongue around his entire member, before deep throating him in one go. Naldo lets out an obscene moan, and Barry purrs around his cock, humming as he went.

Barry was a good listener, too. His boyfriend's purr followed by a startled whimper, and stops, pulling off, and smirks inwardly at Naldo's groan of anticipation. Barry grabs the lube from the desk, and Naldo puts on the condom. Barry pushes Naldo down onto his back; straddles him as he lubes Naldo up and sits down on him.

Both men moan and writhe as Barry adjusts to the feeling. Barry pushes up and meets Naldo's hips on the way down.

"What do you want, Naldo?"

"Just tell me you love me!" Naldo shouts. The girls probably heard him, but he doesn't exactly care at the moment, what with Barry sitting on his cock.

"I love you, Naldo," Barry moans, and Naldo moans out a reply, and just like that, they're both coming, and they whimper softly to eachother.

They quickly dress, and Naldo cleans them up.

"That good enough for you?" Barry asks.

"Not quite," Naldo replies.

Just as he is on his knees, proposing, Cyd and Shelby walk in. They don't notice, though.

"Barry, marry me. Please." 

Barry leaps in his arms, screaming just as Cyd did. 

"Sound familiar, Cyd?" Shelby asks, innocent as she could be.

Just then, they look up, and they stand awkwardly against eachother. Cyd reaches her left hand out, speechless. Then, Shelby pulls them all in for a group hug, cherishing their happiness once more. 

Once Cyd and Shelby leave, the lovemaking that follows is the sweetest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> More Cyd/Shelby smut next chapter!
> 
> -Jeannie


	3. I Want You, Shelby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby and Cyd get up to some shenanigans after they leave Naldo and Barry to themselves. Smut (and a bit of fluff) ensues.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jeannie

Shelby hoists Cyd up onto her waist; Cyd wraps her limber legs around Shelby's waist and clung to her shoulders. Shelby brings her nimble hands to Cyd's rump and squeezes sensually, running her hands over her pants.

Cyd groans, the squeezing and the petting not enough. She grinds into Shelby, trying to get friction to her core. Shelby plops her onto the bed, and they both strip. Cyd takes Shelby onto the bed and switches their positions.

They undress quickly, wanting no prolonged foreplay- this time. Cyd leans between Shelby's thighs, gripping her hips while she probed her lips. She delved her tongue inside, quickly flicking Shelby's clit, her firm ministrations making her toes curl. She makes quick work on Shelby's clit and soon she's coming in her mouth with a sharp cry.

"Cyd!" Shelby inhales sharply. Continuing her own endeavors, she slips her tongue inside Shelby's vagina, making love to Shelby as fast as she could. You could say that Cyd liked giving like this more than getting it. After Shelby came down from this high, Cyd twists and strokes Shelby's left nipple, using her right hand to finger her hole, and gently stroking Shelby's clit with the flat of her tongue, occasionally swiping down the length of her lips to lap up the lubricative juices.

She built up the pressure slowly, until Shelby peaked all at once; multiple highs consuming her, milking delightful variations on God and Cyd's name. She makes careful work of lapping up her fiancée's fluids; swallowing her juices readily, avoiding oversensitizing her, as it could become quite painful. Cyd knew this from her own explorations.

"Mhh..." Shelby whimpers as Cyd finishes cleaning her cum off her lips.

"Shower?" Cyd inquires softly, her silken voice stirring Shelby from her high. 

"You go. I don't think my legs work yet." Shelby isn't complaining, but she would love nothing more than a hot shower or bath.

Wait...

"Cyd. Set a bath, please." Shelby commands of her, adding an inquiry to be nice.

Cyd picks Shelby up, holding her bridal style while her legs stir from her Cyd- induced high. Warm hands cradle her into the tub, a dreamy, vacant expression twisting her features lovingly.

Soft caresses slowly wake her lover from her previous endeavors, her loving ministrations washing Shelby thoroughly. Cyd avoids her breasts and between her legs, being especially careful not to drip soap upon her lips. Shelby eventually stirs awake completely, and they continue washing eachother. Shelby certainly takes less time than Cyd had, and didn't avoid caressing her Cyd's body, even lingering at those hard to reach places that she knew so well.

They are breathless, not talking. They needed no words. None at all. Nothing could describe their moments more than joyful, caring silence.

They rinse off thoroughly, and they dry off separately, allowing the other to ogle as they talked. Talked about the day, described to the other exactly how they felt. Cyd had always felt like Shelby would just be there, always, positive. Shelby loved how Cyd brought a new perspective. They argued, too, but differences are a part of life. They debated about life, about death, and even about silly things, like how you knew a mango was ripe, or what corner to start sweeping or vacuuming. 

Shelby chased Cyd to the bedroom, and reciprocated every passionate moment that Cyd had started. They went back in time and relived it, again. Their loving caresses, and firm ministrations, passionate lovemaking, and long talks about whatever was on their minds.

And when Shelby finally came down to earth, she told Cyd to never let her go. Figuratively, of course, but it still meant something.

Nevertheless, their happy ending was still coming: They had a wedding to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I became a little ball of fluff at the end, but I had smut first! I will eventually do the wedding, but it'll be a different work and will probably segue nicely into a long fic about their happy lives. I will also continue writing erotica about these four AFTER their weddings as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Jeannie


	4. I Want You, Do You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naldo and Barry get up to some shenanigans after the girls leave them to do their own celebrating(with Cyd's face in her legs, no doubt). Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for over 130 hits! I started writing this around 50, but I just had to stop for a minute and actually have my life issues and whatever. Sorry for neglecting this!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jeannie

Naldo shuts the door, and they both start giggling as Shelby takes Cyd into her arms, legs around her waist, undoubtedly to repeat whatever they had done before Cyd announced their engagement.

They simmer down, and Naldo changes, visibly, and when he turns, Barry never has the chance to ask why.

His answer is Naldo, pressing against his lips, caressing his back and sides, pressing his firm hips and stiffened arousal to Barry's. He fumbles with Naldo's jeans, while Naldo expertly undoes the buttons on Barry's shirt.

They finally figure out how to undress the other, and started kissing again, stumbling over to their bed.

Barry is the one who grabs the supplies from their drawers, and pushes Naldo forcefully, grinning as he flops on the bed, no protest.

Naldo watches, hopelessly, as Barry prepares himself. He stretches himself, working up to three fingers. Naldo has already slipped the condom on, and Barry lets his partner take control.

He gets pushed down onto the bed, awaiting Naldo's(rather large) endowments. He slowly enters Barry, being careful.

Barry grunts in frustration. "Baby, just fuck me already!" He shouts, most likely within earshot of the girls. Naldo forcefully rams Barry, while he is a writhing mess beneath him. Hitting his sweet spot every time, his wanton thrusts and obscene moans, while Barry is on fire. Passions overwhelm them both, and they come- first Naldo, and three more thrusts send Barry spiralling over the edge.

"Naldo. Don't ever not do that," Barry says, after they've both cleaned up. Naldo starts to remove his hands, but Barry stops him. Asks him never to let him go. Barry kisses Naldo fondly, and they continue, until they repeat everything that had happened that day, and eventually chuckle at Shelby, who is definitely getting something from Cyd that she hasn't given back yet.

They're happy. They're very, very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to put this story on hold(only for a couple weeks) so I can finish the wedding. I have some of it done, but wedding and family planning seems to be harder for them than I thought! You should see this updated again near September, and the first chapter of the wedding should go up very soon!  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Jeannie

**Author's Note:**

> ConCrit and reviews highly appreciated. Please don't be rude. I appreciate pointing out errors, plot holes, spelling or grammar, or helpful tips. I do not, however, appreciate people telling me to be ashamed of who I am as a writer, or choices I make.
> 
> Lol rant over, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
